


Why You Don't Touch a Dragons Treasure

by Rowan_Daye



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Injury, Mates, Non-Consensual Drug Use, a protective Laxus, its feom Laxus, teen for cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Daye/pseuds/Rowan_Daye
Summary: Freed and the others have just returned from a mission, while out, Freed is cornered by a strange mage. While on their anniversary date, Freed is taken, what do they want? Will Laxus get there in time?





	1. Why you Don't Mess With a Dragons Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed and the others have just returned from a mission, while out, Freed is cornered by a strange mage. While on their anniversary date, Freed is taken, what do they want? Will Laxus get there in time?

Freed was shopping at the open air market for food for his teammates. Laxus went with Freed so that he wouldn't overexert himself as the Thunder God Tribe had just come back from a particularly difficult mission, and Freed had done slightly to much magic. 

Freed was looking at the fruit as Evergreen had said something about craving chocolate and strawberries on the way back to Mangolia. Laxus, bored and wanting some meat, went further down the market to look at the prices of the usual and unusual meats. Unfortunately, when he did this, a young brunette solid script mage had recognized Freed and started a conversation on runes.

"Hey, you're Freed, 'the demon' aren't you. I love what you can do with your dark ecruíte." the twenty two year old commented.

"Yes... who are you" Freed asked, looking cautious. 

"I'm Jax Wilde, I'm a solid script mage." He answered, smiling sunnily down at Freed, who was a few inches shorter than the other. 

Freed blinked in surprise, and though something seemed . . . off about the other mage, but as nothing aggressive or untoward had happened, there was nothing Freed could do, though he realized that his feelings would likely start to catch Laxus's interest if they got stronger. 

"Mmm," Freed mumbled as he tried to seperate himself from the other mage. "Interesting, I didn't notice any sort of guild mark on you, are you part of a guild?"

"Ah, no I don't actually have a guild. I did join one for a bit, but it wasn't really for me." Jax replied leaning toward Freed, seemingly crowding, and towering over the other. 

Laxus, having felt the quick instance of uncertainty, and having a general bad feeling quickly paid for what he had purchased and returned to Freed. He growled lowly at seeing his mate being cornered and intimidated by some sleazy brunet. His heart warmed slightly as he made eye contact with Freed over the others shoulder. Laxus noticed that Freed was curled in on himself, and curving his hands into claws, like a nervous animal. Seeing his mate so nervous had his dragon snarling, and he forced himself between the two. 

"I would advise that you step the fuck away from my mate," Laxus grumbled, grabbing Freeds hand and lacing their fingers together. "Before I take your fucking head off, asshole."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Leave him alone." Jax huffed hands up, palms facing the pair. "Look I'm leaving. Sorry for the trouble or whatever."

After making sure that Jax had left, he turned to Freed, and sheepishly apologized. 

"Shit, sorry wonder. I know that you don't really like it when I try to protect you like that. It's getting close to our anniversary, I think it may be causing my "dragon" to be more protective."

Freed sighed, and gave a quick squeeze to Laxus's hand, "I know, I can't really hold it against you either. He was creeping me out. C'mon, we really shouldn't keep Ever waiting much longer."

\-- LD+FJ --

Laxus leaned onto the pillar that supported the upper level of the guilt hall. He smiled and huffed slightly as he let his gaze wander over his guildmates. He grinned and pushed of the pillar to walk over to Freed, who was leaning against the bar, talking to Mira. He hugged the shorter male from behind and placed his chin on the others head before grumbling out a question. 

"Can I talk ta you treasure. Nothin bad, swear on my heart, just a question bout our anniversary."

Freed chuckled a little before moving his head to the side in an effort to get Laxus's head off his hair. 

"Sure, let's go upstairs darling."

Freed grabbed one of Laxus's hands and gently pulled him towards the stairs to the upper level. 

Once they reached the upper hall, and found a room that Freed then runed to be locked and soundproofed, he turned to his mate, and cocking his head to the side slightly, raised an eyebrow, smiling. Laxus chuckled before grabbing one of Freed's hands and playing sligtly with the others fingers, and asked,

" Do you wanna go with me to that nice, fancy new place along the canal? I woulda asked downstairs, but I know that all those dweebs woulda bothered us, and I didn't want to havta blast em."

Freed chuckled, and leaned forward to press a light kiss to Laxus's lips. Before pressing their foreheads together and whispering an affirmative, and just contentedly standing in his mates embrace. 

\-- LD+FJ --

Freed smiled and chuckled quietly as he watched Laxus from across the table. He and Laxus had been enjoying their night at the new restaurant that had opened in Magnolia. The two had just started their desserts, a chocolate cake for Freed, and a mixed berry pie with vanilla ice cream for Laxus, they shared the treats, and as Laxus paid, Freed said, 

"This has been amazing Laxus. I know that this isn't really your style, and since you did this for me, why don't we go home, change into something different, and go to a club."

Laxus smiled, and tugged Freed along, the entire way back to the house. Freed, who had had his hair in a simple but elegant low ponytail, braided his hair, and changed into a pair of tight black pants, steel-toed combat boots, and a silky golden colored button up shirt. As a final touch, he put on a wide-ish leather choker, with a ring in the center. He walked into the hall, to see Laxus standing there in his purple shirt, tight pants, and boots like Freeds. He also had his fur lined coat draped across his shoulders. Freed smiled, stepped up beside the dragon slayer, and kissed his cheek before tugging the taller towards the door. 

"C'mon, let's go have some fun!"

\-- LD+FJ --

Freed laughed and sensually danced around Laxus, a bit buzzed from the drinks that he and his mate had shared. Freed chuckled again, before kissing Laxus quickly and leaving to go to the bathroom. As he entered he felt ... something, and he recognized what it was, but only when it was a moment to late, seeing the flash of runes appear from the corner of his eye. He tried not to panic as a gas appeared and he started to get light headed. As he stumbled and fell, he realized that he couldn't feel Laxus through their bond as well. He panicked as he realized that whatever the gas was, that it includes some sort of blocker for a mate bond. As he started to slide down the wall, passing out, the gas disappeared, and the runes released to allow him to quickly see the mage that he had been talking to earlier in the market. 

"Hello Freed Justine," Jax said as he cupped the rune mages face, "you know, you really should learn to check your drink. You never know what could be in it. For example," He pulled out a mostly full vial, "someone could slip you some of this wonderful two-part bond suppressor. Of course, it would be useless anyway, as it doesn't do anything until it's introduced to the gas." He chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry about this, but ... you really should be careful about who you talk to."

\-- LD+FJ --

Laxus walked off the dance floor, over to the bar, and waited for his mate to return. As he swirled his drink, he realized that it was taking Freed just a bit to long, and decided to go check on him, especially when he realized that the feelings he was getting through the bond were unusually dulled. As he entered the bathroom, and realized that Freed was gone, his dragon snarled as it picked up the scent of the mage that had been intimidating it's mate earlier. He tried to quell the panic pooling in his heart, as he realised that someone had not only taken his mate, but that they had also blocked the bond the two shared. 

He growled lowly, but left, and went to talk to a manager, his hands sparking slightly. Fortunately, there was no scent of his mates blood, which means he wasn't injured, unfortunately, that meant there was no solid way to track him as his scent would be all over Magnolia. 

After seeing the head of security, and realizing that there was no clues, he left, and went back to the house. He then changed into a pair of sturdy pants, that wouldn't restrict his movement, and a sleeveless shirt. He decided to wearing his coat, but brought both his headphones and Freeds sword. 

He contemplated just flashing to see his grandfather, and decided to save his energy, ran there instead. He told his grandfather what had happened, and was given permission to leave and look for his mate. He left the guild hall, and became to follow the faint scent of the other man out of Magnolia. He traced the scent to a small house in the mountains. As he approached, he had a harder and harder time holding his dragon at bay as he started to smell his mate. What truly made him lose control was the sharp pain that suddenly came through the mate bond as the blocker wore off with the distance he covered. His dragon took over with a snarl, wanting to destroy whatever had hurt his mate!! 

He ran the rest of the way to the house before kicking the door open, startling the small group that had been sitting inside. They looked over at the doorway, only to pale as they saw the siloughette of the dragon slayer, with lightning arching off his body. 

\-- LD+FJ --

Freed slowly blinked his eyes open, realizing that he had a bad headache, and after remembering what had happened, tried to sit up. He realized he couldn't, as he was strapped to a table, seemingly underground. He realized that he could turn his head, but that was it, as he tried to look around, he realized that the straps holding him down where covered in magic dampening runes. He could feel his magic running under his skin, trying to get out, but being held back by the straps. 

Crap, Freed thought. 

His head jerked as he heard faint footsteps coming towards the room he was in, and then the door creak. He could feel his face turn into a snarl as he saw Jax along with someone in medical scrubs. 

"Mm, so you're awake now, good, we were waiting to explain to you what we want, and why your here." Jax smiled and gestured to the other person, "See, the good doctor here has many theories that he'd like to figure out. Most have to do with either writing type magic, or dragon slayers. Yes, I know, a bit strange. However, as a rune mage, and the mate to an artificial dragon slayer, you may see why he was so interested in you."

Freed glared, but remains silent, waiting to see if the idiot in front of him would explain more or just leave, which would be, not ideal. Fortunately, luck was on his side. 

"See, the main thing we want to know is what the differences between someone who uses dark rune magic, like yourself, and someone who uses light rune magic. Later we hope to obtain a grey rune magic user, but we will make due with what we can. And, if we can learn more about what being the mate of a dragon slayer entails, well that's just a bonus." Jax smiled coldly, before turning to the other man and said, "He's all yours." Then he left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Freed stayed silent throughout this interaction, as he could feel his bond with Laxus growing in strength. He realized that they still thought the bond was blocked, and he could feel it straining less, meaning that Laxus was nearing, wherever he was being held. He hoped that his mate would show up soon. 

His attention was pulled back to the present, " Well, I don't suppose that you would tell us anything specific about our aims, would you?" Freed just glared. "No, I suppose that was to much to hope for." The other walked out of Freed's line of sight, and returned with a rolling cart full of various medical instruments. He gulped, closing his eyes, and resolving himself to not give his captor the pleasure of his screams. 

\-- LD+FJ --

Laxus snarled as he looked at the charred mages and men laying on the floor of the house before his head snapped up, feeling a spike of panic from his mate, before pain overwhelmed it. His dragon howled from inside, and he then followed his bond to a hidden door, which he just blasted open, a snarl on his face. He wanted to stomp down the staircase he found, but realized that that would alert his mates captors. So instead he slunk down the stairs, treading carefully, he reached the bottom after a couple minutes, and just as he realized how close he was to his mate, with the strength of the bond, he smelled the idiot who had tried to seperate them, and had brought his mate here to harm him. He snarled silently and snuck to the room that he could detect the scent from. He opened the door, and after see the source of the scent, his dragon took over and knoked the other unconscious before returning to the Hall and following his bond. He found the door, heavily locked, and etched with lightning impervious runes. He sighed, realizing that he couldn't blast this door open. His dragon however was tired of being away from its mate, it took over, and just ripped the door off its hinges. He roared once he realized that his mate was not only strapped down to a table, and that the straps and table had magic dampening runes etched into them, but that someone else had stripped Freed if most if his clothes, and was actually taking samples, as if Freed was some sort of lab experiment. Luckily, the roar had an extra concussive blast that knocked the other man in scrubs out. Laxus was suddenly standing over his mate, in control of his body, and his dragon stayed back to look out for enemies. 

"Freed? Freed, treasure, please say somthin'! Please, treasure." He was desperately repeating this as he carefully unstrapped Freed and wrapped him in his own long, fur-lined coat. He scooped up the tired, bearly responsive mage, and carried him upstairs to a couch the miraculously survived the earlier fight. He was about to storm back down the stairs, when a hand caught his. 

"'Axus?" He whipped around, and looked down at his hurt mate, and softened his expression as he saw blue green eyes looking at him blearily. 

"Ya, treasure?" He murmured. 

"Stay, pleze?"

He sighed, but couldn't refuse his mate anything, so decides to sit down and scoop his mate into his arms, Freed sighed, and relaxed into his chest. "Thnk you."

"Not a problem treasure." He murmured, keeping an ear out, just incase one of the two idiots down stairs came looking to see what had happened to them, and their captive. There was always time for revenge later.


	2. Why a Dragons Rage is Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed bumps into a stranger after returning from a mission. Later he and Laxus decide to go and celebrate their anniversary. However, someone has a different idea, and decides to ruin their evening. 
> 
> (why am I continually terrible to Freed?)

As Laxus traces his mates scent from the town that was their latest job, getting rid of the dark guild Raven Eye that had been terrorizing the area and hurting the townspeople, the rune and lighting mage were able to capture and turn in every member of the guild except the leader and the strongest mages. Laxus growled as he smelled the blood that was mixed in with the scent, and vowed to himself that he would repay any injury the had delt his mate. He was feeling extreme guilt as well as feeling the rage, and his magic, dangerously close to the surface. He should have been able to smell the chemical drifting into the room, if he hadn’t sent Bix and Ever away … but, no he had had to, if he hadn’t, there was a chance that the guild would become endangered. That didn’t mean that he didn’t feel guilty for letting his Freed, his fucking mate, get kidnapped. Who knew what those bastards where doing to him. All he knew was that for every briuse, wound, and scrape on his mate, he would return the favor ten fold. He came back to the world as he stopped in front of the castle like guild hall.

Freed’s P.O.V.

I could feel the lack of runes on my body, well the lack of drawn on runes. We had figured out a couple of months ago, after Laxus and I had first mated, that a little bit of our magic had mixed. (a/n I got this idea from the ao3 user sciencefictioness in her fic, THUNDER FORGED). I now had permanent purple lightning runes, and Laxus had a new spell, runes of the thunder dragon. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the scent of a new type of magic, musical, entering my cell.

“Well, well, so this is the famous leader of the thunder tribe, Freed Justine.” monologues the guild master.

“I have you caught now, demon, your runes are useless due to the magic vines from my second in command. We are in need of a rune mage though. So, you must join our guild or your precious thunder dragon will perish.” the cruel mage continued.

“No, never, I will always protect Laxus.” I tried to shout, it came out in a whisper.

“So be it.” The master then used his magic to knock me out. 

3rd P.O.V.

Laxus could sense that someone had just hit his mate and was once more filled with rage. He rushed the doors to the guild and then blew them open with one of his attacks. The remaining members in the main area all turned toward the commotion and all paled as they saw the shadow of the dragon slayer with lightning arching of of his form. Though they were scared, they all prepared their attacks. Laxus just let out a large and powerful attack of his lightning, and all the mages were knocked out. Laxus scoffed ,“pathetic.” and continued to look for his mate. He rushed down the stairs, only to feel a nearly unholy amount of rage, when he saw his mate half naked and the guild master taking off Freed’s pants. Freed was bound by thorny vines, and rope, and by the nearly complete lack of runes and the faded mate mark on Freed’s chest, he could tell that the vines negated magical power. He also saw Freed’s prized rapier lying on the floor, covered in dirt, and blood. When he looked back to Freed the rage increased as he saw the scrapes and bruises marring Freed’s milky skin. Laxus felt the stirrings of a new spell, a mix of his two most powerful spells, fairy law and roar of the thunder dragon, called, rage of the thunder dragon. As the overwhelming amount of rage took over Laxus, he went into his dragon force, scales began to crawl over his arms and face, his pupils became slits and as he felt his dragon surfacing, Laxus knew the dragon wouldn’t hurt their mate. Laxus seemed to grow another foot as the dragon growled out the spell. RAGE OF THE THUNDER DRAGON. The cruel mage turned to ash, and the dragon released its hold over the dragon slayer, as it knew that their mate would respond to the slayer more than it. Laxus ran foward, scooping up Freed’s rapier, and used it to slash through the vines holding his mate suspended. When Freed collapsed into his arms, all Laxus could do was press his nose into the greenetts hair and inhaled.

As Laxus stalked away from the burning guild hall, he carried an unconscious Freed curled in his arms, and vowed to both his mate and himself to help Freed recover and not have this happen again.


End file.
